Hanging in the air by a strange wire
by Unison Child of Doom
Summary: When Inuyasha and Yu yu hakusho combine
1. randomness

Hanging in the air by a strange wire  
  
"Let's go Kagome!! We don't have much time."  
  
"Whoever said we?? You may not have time, but we do."  
  
"Yes I believe we all wanted to go to Kagome's side of the world."  
  
"Whatever." It wasn't your typical day in Feudal Japan. Sure, the sun was shining, demon blood spilled in a lot of places, but not from the battles of today. Today, Kagome decided, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were going to the future lands of what they know of their beloved home. When they got to the well Kagome has gone through many times before, Inuyasha froze. "I- It's, deep...deeper than last time..."  
  
"Oh please Inuyasha, don't tell me you're scared..."  
  
"Oh, please, I am not scared."  
  
"Well, c'mon then." Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped in, then a large flash of red light shone at them. "I-I forgot, if more than one person transports at a time, the dimension is changed to some when else!!!"... "ACK!!!!" They screamed until they caught themselves falling out of a blue sky. Inuyasha fell into a tree, Kagome fell on top of a red- haired, green-eyed man, and Sango fell on Miroku, who fell into a pond. Two women, who are recognized as Brittney and Veronica, stood there. Brittney giggled.  
  
"Get off of me, you fat lug." Hiei hissed at Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Shrimp, watch who your talking to!!"  
  
Hiei hissed again. "Hn..." He pushed Inu-chan out of the tree.  
  
Kurama let Kagome down gently. "You should be more careful..."  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up as she stared at him. "O-okay..."  
  
Brittney kicked her away. "GET OFF, HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kurama took Brittney's hand. "Don't be murderous dear."  
  
"Oh Kurama." She hugged him tightly. "I would never be murderous! *^. ^*"  
  
Kurama sweat-dropped. "Of course not dear."  
  
Veronica flew up to the tree. "Hiei, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, except for the part that fat lug sat on me."  
  
"Where do you get off saying that!? Didn't your mother there tell you it's bad to call adults names!?"  
  
Veronica sweat-dropped. Do I really look that old???  
  
"You baka yaro!! That's my wife you're speaking about!!"  
  
"Humph," Inuyasha sat Indian-style on the ground, "what do I care." He stood up. Kagome was frustrated.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit!" Inuyasha fell and cracked the ground, which was concrete. "I'm very sorry, he's not used to being here. Um, excuse me?"  
  
Veronica was sniffing Inuyasha's head. "Are you hanyou??" Inuyasha hit Veronica in the head. "Shut up!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Veronica face vaulted and growled at him, then, she hit him on the head. She took out her katana and swung at Inuyasha's head like a golf ball, making him fly across the little park.  
  
"Maybe that will teach you to respect your elders!!!!!!!"  
  
*. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *.  
  
"So you come from Feudal Japan, no wonder you seem so familiar."  
  
"You know them Koenma-sama-chan-kun??"  
  
"Ashlynn, stop acting like that..." There was a screen on Kurama's house wall. On it was Koenma, King of the Reikai. Spirit world... And next to him was Ashlynn, who is his wife and humble partner in most cases. She was poking his head with silly questions and names. "Stop that."  
  
"Humph, fine." And she left.  
  
"Now then, I am Inuyasha. You all will obey me as we are here!"  
  
"Inuyasha sit!!!! I'm sorry about that."  
  
"HEY, I WAS JUST KIDDING!!!!"  
  
"Hn, this is so worthless. I'm going outside to the bathhouse." Veronica walked outside.  
  
"Geesh, what her prob?" Soon after, a piercing scream was heard.  
  
"Veronica?" Hiei ran outside. He looked at her lying on the ground. Ashlynn had appeared next to him magically; scaring him, and making him jump back.  
  
"Hmmm, she's just petrified. Something must have scared her."  
  
"She's not scared of anything. She must have been shot with a tranquillizer or something."  
  
"No I'm pretty sure she was scared." She looked at some mice scurrying away. Hiei brought Veronica inside.  
  
"Fox, fix her." Kurama came up to her sprinkling some powder on her.  
  
"You should be nice when you're talking Hiei, or some people won't do everything you ask."  
  
"Hn..." Veronica sat up. "Veronica." Hiei sighed.  
  
Okay more to come soon...uh...disclaimer for yourself? 


	2. Uh Yeah more ranomness

"Cough cough..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cough...cou-"  
  
"Yes I know what you said. I meant, what do you want??"  
  
"Geez, don't get your panties all up in a hole. Just maybe I found an answer to your question-"  
  
"Um, who are you anyway?" Kurama was sitting under a tree reading and watching Brittney play on the beach with Ashlynn and them. They were trying to get Hiei in the water. Veronica was just staring at them with her sunglasses on, but Kurama somehow didn't think she was awake. Inuyasha was sitting in the water, Sango and Kagome splashing him, making him annoyed, very annoyed. After a while he chased after them, bumping into Ashlynn, knocking her down. She then yelled his name and chased him with a katana that appeared out of thin air.  
  
"Don't youkos have better memories than water youkais?" The sound of the girl speaking sounded a bit muffled, like she had something in her mouth. Kurama looked all around except up. He was puzzled. "Up here stupid!!!" and the girl threw an acorn at him. Kurama rubbed his head.   
  
"Hey, who--Nia??" Yes it was the water youkai, Nia. She had an ice cube in her mouth because she didn't do too good without water for too long. Kurama chuckled. "Did you come out of water just to see me?"  
  
"Shaddup...I came to tell you your answer..."  
  
"Answer about what?"  
  
"Answer to what you asked..."  
  
"I haven't asked anything though..."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No I didn't..."   
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Nuh uh..." Kurama yawned and relaxed a bit. The hot weather made him a bit sleepy. He took a sip of his water...an awful long sip.

Nia sighed with frustration. She didn't really hide it either. "Fine if you don't want your answer I'll go answer someone else's question, like, how to make a portal to get certain people back to their land..."   
  
Kurama spit out the water. "Were you eavesdropping on me, Nia-chan???"  
  
"Don't call me that, and no, I wasn't. Just when I was off to the market, I heard you under the tree by your house...no biggie..."  
  
"Do you often come by my house??"  
  
Nia ignored that question. "Cough, cou--"  
  
"Okay okay, well, tell me then. How will you find this portal??" Just as Nia was about to open her mouth, another peircing scream was heard. Kurama looked at his group of friends again. Veronica wasn't there...  
  
Hiei ran towards the house, then swerving behind it. Veronica lay there, and another pair of mice scurried away from the scene of the crime. He glared at them then back to Veronica.  
  
Ashlynn had followed him. But she hadn't seen the mice..."What happened? Did you see??"  
  
Hiei hook his head, picked Veronica up, -throwing her on his shoulder- and walking off.  
  
Ashlynn studied the area a bit then was surprized by Koenma -usually it's the opposite way around...-.  
  
"What are you doing??" Koenma looked curiously at her. Ashlynn let an akward silence loom, then answered his question.  
  
"Nothing." Then walked off.


End file.
